Railroad gondola cars are sometimes used for more than one purpose. In some configurations they may carry lading of one type, and in another configuration they may carry another type. Alternatively, the freight car may be one in which the lading may be relatively low density lading, such that the car may tend to bulk out (i.e., run out of volume within the applicable AAR Plate envelope) before it reaches the maximum Gross Rail Load (GRL).
In such instances the lading carrying volume or body of the car may be provided with extensions, such as posts or poles or “stakes” that stand upwardly of the car body generally, and that function as retainers to discourage lading from moving. An example of such a use is found in gondola cars such as may sometimes be used for carrying lumber, or logs, or pipe.
Earlier examples of stake pockets are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,009,468; 1,863,364; 1,825,832; 1,287,335; 1,128,864; 1,128,863; 1,124,787; 1,091,546; 1,123,181; 1,123,144; and 1,046,305.